


Exploded

by Lara_2111



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_2111/pseuds/Lara_2111
Summary: Just a little story of things left to be said and never dealt with. A little sad and shocking!





	

 

  * You don’t know how hard it has been to know that you were dead!!



Melinda May was furious, and for the first time in years she raised her voice.

  * Oh come on Melinda! Don’t give me that shit again. You don’t care that much or you wouldn’t have left me!



He was feeling betrayed. She was his best friend and Phil Coulson was so angry at her! They were both yelling but when he said that she immediately stopped and stared at him and what came next was barely a whisper.

  * You are right...
  * Oh thanks.. finally the true!
  * It was worse to have to bury and mourn you.



 

And with that she was gone. He was frozen and couldn’t move any more. Her words were gone directly through his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any character of AoS!


End file.
